Family Affairs
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: The Kuran family despite being treated as Royalty because of their pure blood line, they are a normal family who knows to be domestic, silly and be lovable in their own way and they are not afraid to show it to anyone. A/N: Second series of my Kuran Family Series, first installments is the fic called Heart Attack.


Title: Family Affairs

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Vampire Knight

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

People lounged inside the wide Kuran ball room discussed business, greeted other nobles and gossiped about the relationship the new Kuran royals have, presently the Kurans held a grand ball for the anniversary of the king and queen of the purebloods.

Entering the hall was the couple Haruka and Juri Kuran and being followed by their children who are next in line to the throne of Pure Bloods, everyone turned at the Vampire Queen who looked gloomy and sad.

The King greeted everyone who attended and thanked them, "Tonight me, my lovely wife and children celebrate my wife and I's wedding anniversary. Although it's a bit sad to say that our youngest could not make it tonight" he sighed, suddenly the Vampire guests with their high sense of hearing heard a loud roar of engine outside and instantly stopped.

"Sorry, I'm late… got held up with Drill Commander's office" he nonchalantly reasoned, the guy stood two hundred seven centimeters tall, body buffed because of the thick white, gray and black camouflage combat uniform with his white CAT boots covered in snow, armed with his matching Warrior Assault System Multi Cam chest rig full of magazines and grenades and full of elite patches, unlike Kaname and Haruka who has the same length of hair, the boy had his hair short and was styled in to clean brush cut with fade and comb sideways"Masumi?" he called their family butler who came to his aid, removing his rig and handed it to the servant Vampire who then dropped the heavy rig and started to drag it away.

"Aw! Finally baby boy is home!" said by Juri who rushed down from the stair and enveloped her giant baby to a hug, the boy removed his Oakley flexion gloved hand and gave his mom a tight hug.

"Don't get jealous, father… he's your son too" said Kaname in a teasing tone to his father, Haruka sighed and joined the hug.

"What no hug for papa?" asked Haruka who then received a bone crushing hug from the giant boy.

Yuuki and Kaname joined a long not minding the guests who can see the Pure Bloods being domestic in their own way.

After the reunion, the Pure Bloods are back at the ball room balcony between the curved twin stairs, the older couple dressed in a matching all black three piece suit with bloody red bowtie while Juri who matched her husband's black and and red motif wears her bloody red off shoulder sleek long gown with slit by the right skirt of the long gown revealing the back cloth inside, while Kaname worn the same as his father except he preferred his bowtie to be a loose red ribbon, Yuuki matched him with her sexy burgundy mermaid evening dress. It looked tame in front but when she turns her back side, the dress is back less, the whole time when they appeared Kaname had been placing his hand over her uncovered back being jealous and over protective, her long hair was done into a bun. Their youngest sibling who stood like a giant behind their father worn his combat uniform and too lazy to change.

After the greetings the older couple came to mingle with their old friends and new acquaintance, the Cross Academy chairman with his bodyguard slash husband fondly talked with the couple, while Yuuri and Kaname discussed with their Cross Academy classmates and council, with the plan of having it by next week and would propose to add it as school's tradition.

Poor Haruki the youngest Kuran was stuck with the vampire girls at his age, the boy despite his giant size, he is still fifteen and enrolled and graduated with advance class to a military school who actually takes in young and military talented as their protégé and makes them their new generation of shadow assault team and later on calls them in if there's an emergency however presently his mother worried about his youth and mentality he has been enrolled to Cross Academy recently and now attending the freshman class.

"By tomorrow, I'll hand in the lists of official events that would happen to our school festival" said Kaname.

"I love the idea Sayori proposed~" said Aidou.

"You always love what she says, what's new?" Kain interrupted and they followed it with laughter.

"Although, Yori's ideas might promote our school to have more humans to attend day class!" said Yuuki loving the ideas.

"Your ideas about the sports club might pull more students also" added Sayori, "Our school lacks of other activities though many liked our traditions like our version of Valentine 's Day and white day"

"My favorite day~" added Ruka who clings on to Kain.

"Riiiight… because it's your monthsary" said by Aidou in a sarcastic tone, Kain sending him glares.

"Hold on... I get it that we want to expand the population of the Academy and the plans to horde as many students as we can inside the Academy, we have vampires students that breaks rules at times and so as human students, Tweedledee and Tweedledum headed by Yuuki-chan as our school guardians and they can't even handle our students alone, what more about the plan?" questioned by the Council's Vice President.

"We heard that!" protested by the Kiryuu twins who joined them and glared at the Vampire.

"True…" they all agreed.

"Then why don't you guys ask, Haruki? Haruki somehow looks like a real check point police…" said by Shiki, his girlfriend nodded in agreement.

"You know, baby Prince looks like a main character straight out the manga~" said by Ichijou.

Their sweat dropped at what he mentioned.

"Let's just ask him what we can do?" said by Sayori.

"That would help" said Yuuki with a sigh.

"I would process the papers immediately if so and submit it to the chairman" offered Kaname.

"One question… where is he?" they started question seeing the huge boy was missing together with the girls on his class.

Kaname and Yuuki approached their parents and asked, "Have you guys seen Haruki?" with that asked, Haruki and Juri turned their heads and looked for the missing boy.

"May I interrupt sir?" cut in by the head butler and Haruka gave permission as nodded, "Young master is in his room, with his friends..." and the younger couple with their own friends headed upstairs and proceeded to enter the gray colored door which did not match the mahogany and classic interior of the estate.

Upon entering the room was dim with only neon blue lights illuminating by the three monitor computer build, the CPU was glowing with the same color matching the black and neon blue lining of a PC gaming chair at one side, the girls with their now ruined ball gowns took liking to Haruki's giant Totoro sleeping bag sofa bed in one corner facing the huge flat screen TV with a two gaming char being occupied by two of the girls who's having fun playing with the xBox, while the play station was ignored.

Kaname smirked since his brother despite the years and how huge he has grown still keeps his signature medium size yugster northpole tent around the corner of his room and spotted him there dozing off on his matching camouflage foldable chair, inside the tent has its own camouflage sleeping back with comfy pillows and totoro plush toys.

Zero awed at the closed and locked sliding door yet it showed the walk in gun closet of the youngest Kuran, with heavy assault guns and the walls made out of steel with holes for the weapon rack, with horizontal weapon hanger, assault rifles were lined up accordingly to their size and type neatly with their magazines loaded hanged on to their own rack just beside the guns, RPG, Bazooka, grenades and other handguns and shotguns with their bullets displayed at the side, the other corner showcased the shotguns and Zero thought maybe he can ask the boy is he could lent him some toys, although seeing the mark it was made to kill vampires.

Kaname removed his suit jacket and the young girls squealed seeing him do it, Yuuri frowned although took the jacket, Kaname entered the tent crawling and started to wake the sleeping boy.

"Wah?" he groggily asked and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey bud… sorry to wake you" giggled Yuuri who joined Kaname.

"Tis. Kay…" (It's okay)

"Hey bud, we're planning to get more security for the festival… any ideas that might help?" asked Kaname.

"Recruit… in the side of Nighty class and Day class… does that help?"

"That was fast…" said by Ruka.

"Who do you take my little brother for" snorted Kaname.

"Now that we have an idea, I guess we can copy his combat uniform and make some few to give something to our securities then?" Ichicjou offered.

"While you guys are at it, why not make patches of the Academy to identify the security unit with serial numbers so that you can track who's who?" added by the boy.

"I'll do that. Thank you Haruki… although you should change, Yuuki and I are about to start our surprise to mother and father and wanted you to be present" said Kaname.

"Owkay…" he yawned.

"Poor boy's tired" mentioned by Ichirou, "OI! Stop drooling over guns!" he said to his older brother who keeps on eying the guns.

As the night continued on and the family still talking and having fun mingling, when Haruki arrived wearing his all black dress shirt and silky black suit vest and his thick red suspenders hanging undone on his side, sleeves neatly rolled up to his elbow, the buttons undone showing his red undershirt with his matching red and black DC black factory lite.

Kaname took the laptop from Yuuki who just finished adding up some images to their presentation and started the clip for their parents.

With the first image of the older purebloods in their childhood where it was still black and white Juri did not like her brother Haruka and ticked on to her other older brother Rido, Rido in the corner drinking his own wine laughed at the image, "it all started in to an unlikely relationship, and I know mom doesn't like papa that much" giggled Yuuki as she spoke, the guest took it as a jest and laughed along.

Another picture was shown where Juri was in her High School uniform with Haruka, the guests awed at what Yuuki said about wanting to be like her, another is when they got married Haruka giving a silly happy face while Rido looked at him amused, Rido at that time already married to his own lover.

Parade of images came where Juri was pregnant with Kaname, "Through the third year of their life together, this guy was made" Yuuki pointed her thumb to Kaname who looked baffled at what she said and did.

Their little brother burst out laughing almost rolled on the floor, "According to Papa, mama's mood at that time was demanding… no wonder…" and she looked at her fiancé who even looked silly.

Pictures of happy moments were shown though the projector, until Yuuki narrated again, "And then… surprise… surprise~ I was made" she jested Ruka and the other Night class friends laughed at what she said.

"And for the third time… it's indeed another surprise or a shock…" she giggled and Kaname getting the hint of the joke, the picture switched in to where Juri was in bed with Haruka holding her close with a small baby, much smaller than Yuuki and Kaname when they were born.

"Throughout the years despite being raised as Royalty because we are Pure Bloods, like any other normal siblings and family we were raised having our own freedom thanks to these wonderful beings" an image of Yuuki extending her arm for a selfie, Kaname's arm were around her shoulder and the other is around his father who held Juri by the waist with both arms, behind them was the full figure of the silly youngest son of the Kuran household who's only wearing a plain blue loose boxers and jersey shirt with Cross Academy on it.

"Of all the pictures, why?" the youngest questioned his older siblings and Kaname's turn to laugh at him.

More images were shown with a little throw back when they were little with their parents. Rido laughed at the sight of their image with Mr. Aido, Mr. Akatsuki and others scattered around the play mat of the baby room of the Kuran household (A.N: see the fic Heart Attack) sleeping with the tiny Night class student council being cuddled.

"I miss cuddling with my boys" muttered Haruka and Haruki looked at him, "I love to cuddle buddy, but I can't carry you anymore" said Haruka to his son.

"Oh…" and he sighed, Juri pinched Haruka's cheeks and thought it was cute.

Another image where Juri and Yuuki having tea party with the other moms was shown, while on the background is Kaname, Haruka and Haruki riding the two seater topless golf cart, Kaname sitting sideways on the hood with his chin resting on his palms upset since Haruki would not let him play with the car.

"Let's face it, Yete here is the spoiled one" Kaname and Yuuki looked at Haruki who's siting beside Haruka leaning on him yawning, the guest mused at the image of Haruka with Rido on a mini yugster northpole tent on the side their kids, Shiki and Haruki on to their laps sleeping, on the middle was a cute campfire stuffed toy and they looked like they were camping.

It was Kaname's turn to speak, "Today is a pecial day for our parents, the parents we love who raised and cared for us. Treated us like normal children and thought of our growth. Mother, Father we three thank you for everything and we three wishes that there will be more memories we would create with you and family affairs to spend with you" Yuuki headed down and gave her parents a hug and was followed by Kaname.

Suddenly a bonus image Haruka with Haruki only wearing boxer shorts, Haruka with a shirt while Haruki was left shirtless and used his crossed arms to cover his chest watching something on the laptop while Kaname on the back of the sofa leaning and watching with them, Juri and Yuuki took it as a selfie with a snap chat caption, "What it's like when the boys are home"

Now nobles that only knew the Kuran household as a powerful family and Pure Blood Royals to be normal, domestic and silly in their own way.

With the end picture of the three children of the Kuran family wearing their white Cross Academy uniform smiling, only Kaname gave a small smirk like he usually do.

Their parents thanked the younger couple about the surprise and showed the others their goofy yet genuine side, but more over that Juri thanked Kaname and Yuuki for persuading home their baby brother who currently left his post to his Drill Master that he will be continuing his own studies.

~END~

* * *

A/N: I'll be writing the third installment of this series. And yes... I', finally back from my grave. lol.


End file.
